Sueño
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que Romano nunca le diría esas palabras mientras estuviese  despierto.


Para la parte sur de Italia no le era fácil admitir que había sido vencido. Era un sacrilegio tener que aceptarlo, pero lo sabía bien. El idiota de Antonio lo había vencido, tal vez no en una guerra física pero si emocional. Se había dicho asimismo que no importaba que éste se marchara a una de sus tantas guerrillas en America, pero el tiempo disipo esa voluntad.

Tres meses. Tres malditos meses sin saber nada del español. Ni siquiera sus jefes sabían donde estaba exactamente ni cuando volvería.

A lo mucho él se reportaba cada tres semanas, pero tres meses y ni pío del idiota. Seguramente estaría bien y volvería con una de esas molestas sonrisas dibujada en su rostro y muchos regalos.Sí,seguramente...aunque Romano no podía convencerse a si mismo con sólo eso.

Le preocupaba y se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan débil. ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba el idiota de Antonio?

Pensó salir y despejarse, debatirse mentalmente en soledad sólo le terminaría cansando. Tal vez si visitaba a su hermano…pero recordó que estaba con el macho patatas entrenando en quien sabe donde.

Intento pensar en otra persona, pero su mente le hizo la jugada mortal. No tenía a nadie más en quien pensar, nadie más estaba en su mente. Sólo Antonio.

_Mierda_

Siguió caminando y se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería. Comer algo probablemente le haría sentir mejor. Bísquets y café para remojar. Cerró los ojos mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al panecillo. Estaba bueno, como lo solía estar siempre la comida en España.

¿España?

Volvió a golpearse mentalmente y tiro el panecillo sin querer. ¿Acaso hasta comiendo seguiría pensando en el español? Eso ya era grave.

Pagó la comida y se retiro del lugar. Pero antes por si acaso coloco una mano sobre su propia frente, tal vez se estaría enfermando y por eso los estúpidos pensamientos dirigidos hacia el españ había fiebre. Frunció el entrecejo y camino hacia el parque, tenia que dejar de pensar.

Se sentó en la banca más próxima y miro hacia el cielo.

Podía intentar aparentar ser fuerte. Pero seguía siendo una persona y seguía teniendo sentimientos. Y el idiota español era el único que lo hacia quebrar su muralla de orgullo.

Cerró los ojos y en un pequeño, casi imperceptible suspiro, murmuro:

_Más te vale estar bien, idiota._

_

* * *

_

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que el cielo estaba oscuro, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad pero sentía la presencia de alguien junto a él así que volteo rápidamente.

_¡¿Qué demonios quie…_

Antes de terminar la frase la persona al lado suyo le sonrio.Y el conocía esa sonrisa, esa estúpida e ingenua sonrisa.

_¿Antonio?_

Eso era imposible, él no podía estar ahí. De la sorpresa paso a la aceptación. Se había quedado dormido en el parque era lógico que estuviera soñando. El español no podía estar ahí, sólo era otra trampa de su mente.

_Te he extrañado mucho,Lovi._

Por un momento Romano sintió que la sangre se le iba al rostro. Estaba a punto de responderle de su manera típica e indiferente, decirle que él no lo había extrañado y que se dejara de cursilerías, pero se detuvo. Si esto era un sueño no importaba lo que dijera, Antonio nunca sabría que lo dijo. Nadie nunca sabría que mostro debilidad en un sueño.

_Yo también te he extrañado, pedazo de idiota. Ya era hora de que volvieras._

A la respuesta a estas palabras sintió los brazos del español rodearle.Sí,en definitiva era un sueño por que no lo empujo. Romano no lo empujo ni le soltó todo su repertorio de insultos como lo hubiera hecho estando despierto. En cambio le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Deseaba tanto que de verdad Antonio hubiera vuelto que sus lágrimas le traicionaron a la vez que su corazón, decidido a romper el silencio.

_Te amo…no vuelvas a irte nunca más, idiota…sino te golpeare._

No alcanzo a escuchar ninguna respuesta del español. La inconsciencia hizo de las suyas de nuevo.

* * *

La mañana se asomaba por la ventana del dormitorio. En la cama podían verse a dos personas. Un italiano acostado y tapado hasta al cuello y al lado suyo, sentado sobre la cama, un español sonriente que se limitaba a acariciar al joven el cual seguramente no tardaría en despertarse. Antonio lo sabia, si él lo veía al lado suyo se armaría un gran escándalo. Así que solo se limito a besar su frente antes de irse, cuando despertara le avisarían que él llegaría hasta el anochecer.

_También te amo, mi preciado Lovi._


End file.
